


Джером Крэйн Джером

by fierce_cripple



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Только страх и смех не победить ничем.





	Джером Крэйн Джером

**Author's Note:**

> AU: не учитываются события после серии 1.15, но упоминаются события серии 2.2.

Впервые Джонатан видит его в цирке.

Конечно, где же ещё — отцу жизненно необходимо изучить все фобии, но страх клоунов интересует его особенно. Джон уже знает, что ему придётся научиться наносить клоунский грим, потому что кто, если не он, в конце концов. В конце концов, за этим он здесь.

Помогать великому начинанию.

Он видит этого рыжего парня не на сцене, нет — тот стоит поодаль, склонившись к клетке со змеёй, и будто шепчется с ней о чём-то. Лицо безмятежно и расслабленно — он выглядит таким юным, младше самого Джонатана.

А потом он поднимает взгляд, и Джона пришпиливает к месту, хотя паренёк слишком далеко — даже не различить, смотрит ли он прямо в его глаза.

Почему-то Джонатан знает, что смотрит.

Он даже знает, ресницы у него пыльно-рыжие.

Отец окликает, и наваждение всё же приходится сморгнуть.

Чужой взгляд прожигает затылок.

***

Второй раз Джонатан видит его через четыре дня на пороге собственного дома, и ресницы его действительно будто припорошены слегка мукой.

Он моргает, улыбается — робко, невесомо — и протягивает ладонь, представляясь:

— Джером.

Джон пожимает его руку и заворожённо смотрит на веснушки в основании большого пальца. У него самого их совсем немного — мелкие брызги по скулам и носу, намёк на солнечный сок в волосах.

Джером стоит на его пороге, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, и всё улыбается, и улыбка эта какая-то странная. Слишком безупречная. Слишком чистая. Нельзя сохранить такое ясное лицо, если тебе не пять.

Но у него, кажется, получилось.

Джонатан хмурится и приглашает его войти, всё ещё не понимая, что он здесь делает, как вообще нашёл их дом.

Он не боится, нет — это, пожалуй, огорчило бы отца (хотя тот и уехал опять в их старый дом). Но пониманием тоже не пахнет.

Джон делает чай и даёт Джерому свою любимую кружку, а потом садится напротив и всё же спрашивает — тишина была слишком долгой:

— Как ты здесь оказался?

Улыбка на мгновение становится рассеянно-беспомощной. Кончик языка мелькает между ярких, будто горящих губ, когда Джером облизывается, прежде чем отозваться.

— У меня сегодня день рождения.

— Поздравляю, — глухо отвечает Джонатан. — Но это не ответ.

Джером потирает шею, отводит взгляд, а потом поднимается на ноги и задирает футболку до самого горла. У него все рёбра в синяках, и в глаза он не смотрит, только грудь его тяжело вздымается, пока он топчется под взглядом Джона.

Гематомы расцветают клясками — все свежие, как из учебного пособия по оказанию первой помощи.

Джон молчит, так что Джером просто выдыхает носом и опускает футболку, садясь на место. Теперь он совсем не улыбается. А Джон не знает, что спросить ещё.

Ответов у него нет по-прежнему — и после он просто забывает, зачем они нужны.

***

Джерома бьют дома, и мать, и бесконечная вереница околоцирковых отчимов. Раньше он говорил со змеёй, но теперь вместо змеи у него есть Джон. Цирк Хэйли остаётся в Готэме почти на целый год, но уже сейчас думать об этом кажется предательством.

Они идут вдвоём по улице — и Джером прыгает на бортик фонтана, пританцовывает на нём, и от мелких брызг его волосы чуть тяжелеют, темнеют. Глаза его при взгляде на Джона темнеют тоже.

***

Когда Джером кладёт ладонь на живот Джонатана, тот всё ещё не боится.

Ногти слегка царапают кожу, когда Джером ведёт пальцами выше, поднимая футболку, но стоит ему скользнуть вниз, под пояс джинсов, и касание становится мягким, почти ласковым.

Джон смотрит на его улыбку, а потом закрывает глаза.

***

Они оба толком не знают, что делать, но обоих это, в общем-то, не волнует совсем.

Джером так упоённо насаживается ртом, и Джон думает, что у него, кажется, вовсе нет рвотного рефлекса — иначе он не может объяснить, как Джером ухитряется взять его целиком, даже не морщась. Даже сейчас он растягивает губы в улыбке — а ещё сглатывает. И ещё. И ещё.

Он не делает больше ничего, но этого достаточно, да, чертовски достаточно. Джонатана никогда не хватает надолго — это ритмично сжимающееся горло не оставляет ему ни шанса.

Джером никогда не соглашается принять ответную услугу.

Он говорит, что у Джона слишком серьёзное лицо, а в постели должно быть место смеху, так что в итоге всё заканчивается тем, что Джером щекочет его, пока полураздетый Джон не начинает всхлипывать от смеха.

***

Говорят, что нужно сделать свой страх смешным, чтобы перестать бояться.

Это спорное утверждение.

***

Чем больше времени проходит, тем больше Джон привязывается. И ещё ему начинает казаться, что он может кончить от щекотки.

Он озвучивает мысль Джерому, и тот хохочет пять минут кряду.

— Наконец-то, — говорит он, — ты начинаешь понимать.

***

Когда они наконец спят друг с другом — это всё равно оказывается для Джонатана неожиданностью.

Неожиданно всё — то, как меняется взгляд Джерома, как уверенно он давит на лопатки ладонью, как быстро слюнявит пальцы, почти нервно пытаясь его растянуть. Мышцы сводит, Джонатан весь сжимается, но это Джерома, кажется, тоже мало волнует.

Впрочем, Джонатан не боится боли — а ещё не уверен, что без неё можно обойтись.

Медленно протискиваясь вперёд — кажется, каждый дюйм обжигает изнутри — Джером царапает ногтями рёбра Джона, и тот хихикает.

Боль отступает так, словно и она не в силах что-то противопоставить смеху.

***

Джонатану кажется, что он всё-таки умер тогда, ощущая взмокшей спиной, как впивается в кожу высушенная солома.

Он точно умер, иначе не объяснить, почему пугало, нависающее над ним, куда бы он ни повернул лицо, смеётся.

***

Джером приходит в больницу. Сперва его вовсе не пускают, а потом даже разрешают им прогуляться по территории. Джером бредёт рядом, улыбаясь той же странной улыбкой, с которой растягивал его в тот единственный раз.

Джонатан дёргается на резкие звуки и обходит тени деревьев.

Джером толкает его к стволу одного из раскидистых платанов, замечая это, давит локтем на грудь, а у Джонатана от страха закатываются глаза и пот течёт по шее, щекоча и заигрывая.

Смеяться совсем не хочется.

Джером дожидается, пока Джон снова сможет на него взглянуть, и произносит совсем без улыбки:

— Надо было раньше его убить.

— Что?

Джером улыбается, и Джона прошибает страхом снова. Он очень старается не жмуриться и смотрит на то, как тень листвы танцует на пыльных ресницах. Это немного помогает. Так хорошо помогает, что он едва не прослушивает ответ.

— Надо было раньше его убить. Твоего отца. Я хотел. Но решил, что ты сам должен. Но он тебя опередил, не так ли? Как жаль. Я бы напугал его до смерти.

Джонатан не знает, что сказать, но говорит всё равно.

— Мой отец ничего не боялся.

— Твой отец не боялся того, что мог себе представить, — улыбка Джерома становится маниакально-мечтательной, и он придвигается ближе. Словами обжигает искусанные губы Джона. — А моя фантазия безгранична.

Он отстраняется, опуская руку и сплетая пальцы.

Они гуляют ещё полчаса, а потом Джером уходит, чтобы уже не вернуться.

***

Джонатан видит знакомое лицо в новостях, заливая свои хлопья молоком.

Улыбка Джерома знакомая и чужая одновременно, и почему-то Джон не находит в себе сил удивиться тому, что он убил собственную мать.

Это не пугает и не смешит.

Отец бы гордился.

Джером был бы разочарован.

***

Смерть и триумф — не обязательно в таком порядке. Именно этого стоило от Джерома ожидать, и Джонатан ни за что не смог бы объяснить, почему после двух суток напряжённого наблюдения за новостями, когда улыбающееся мёртвое лицо уже тиражируют для первых полос, он нервно всхлипывает, стягивая бельё и обхватывая стоящий член. Он двигает рукой рвано, быстро, насухую, это больно и правильно.

Правильно ли то, что по щекам текут слёзы — он не знает.

***

В жизни Джонатана их было всего двое — два человека-урока, человека-учителя. Таких разных. Что-то общее, впрочем, конечно же оставалось.

В конце концов, только вдвоём они могли показать ему, что нельзя сдержать смех, когда щекочут рёбра, и страх сдержать никак не выйдет, каким бы талантливым учёным ты не был.

А значит — только страх и смех не победить ничем.

Джонатан улыбается, отправляя документы на медицинский.

Он не собирается идти по стопам отца, о нет. И по следам Джерома тоже.

Он собирается шагнуть гораздо дальше.

Смеющееся пугало склоняется над конвертами вместе с ним, ласкает соломенными пальцами ладонь.


End file.
